Unexpected
by Jessica B
Summary: A somewhat alternate reality starring Sonny Corinthos. Includes appearances by Johnny, Max, Benny, and Sorel... among others.


Unexpected

By: Jessica B.

PG-13 for mild violence

Summary: A (somewhat) alternate reality. Includes appearances by Johnny, Max, Benny, and Sorel.

* * *

Sonny stuck his head out the door, "Johnny, go bring the car around. I'll be right there."

Johnny nodded and made his way down to the garage. Sonny made sure he had everything he needed, and then followed soon after. Once in the limo, Sonny picked up the phone and dialed Benny.

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes."

The limo pulled up outside of Corinthos/Morgan Imports and Sonny and Johnny went in.

Sonny greeted Benny by nodding his head, "What have you heard?"

"It looks like Sorel is going to make a move within the next few days."

"What kind of move?"

"We're not sure. He hasn't told any of his men what the plan is. It looks like he's going to try to do this on his own. He has, however, announced that by this time next week you will no longer be a problem."

"What about our guys on the inside, they know anything?"

"Just what I've told you. They haven't been involved in any meetings."

"Let me know the second you find out anything more."

"Yes, sir."

Benny motioned over to Max who had been sitting quietly in the corner. "If you don't mind, I took the liberty of asking Max to meet us here, so you could have an extra guard on the way home."

Sonny shook his head. Benny was being over-protective, as usual, "Thanks Benny." He looked at Max, then Johnny, "Let's go."

Once they were far enough so Benny couldn't hear anymore, Sonny turned to Max, "Look, I appreciate you and Benny looking out for me, but Sorel doesn't have the guts to come after me alone. You can go home Max."

Max gave Sonny a worried look, "Are you sure, sir?"

"Positive. Go."

Max hesitated, and then headed back to the office.

Johnny commented on the situation as he and Sonny headed back to the limo, "You're gonna get an angry phone call from Benny tomorrow."

Sonny chuckled, "I know. You would think that man's my father."

About five minutes from Harbor View Towers, Johnny began to slow down and lower the partition, "Mr. Corinthos?"

"Yeah?"

"There's been an accident up ahead. Looks like a car ran head-on into a tree, and it's smoking really bad. Do you wanna stop?"

"Yeah… let's make sure no one's hurt."

Johnny pulled over and he and Sonny walked over to the car. They tried to look through the windows, but the car was filled with smoke. Sonny yanked the door open and as the smoke drifted out of the car, he began to see that there was no one inside. He stared into the smoke to make sure, "Johnny, it's okay no one's…"

He spun around when he heard a gunshot. The first thing he noticed was Johnny lying face down at his feet, lifeless and bleeding. He looked around, but he didn't see anyone.

He began to reach down to make sure Johnny was alright when a voice stopped him, "I wouldn't make any sudden movements if I were you…" Sonny watched as Johnny's shooter stepped from behind a nearby tree. "Not that I'd wanna be you. Especially right now."

Sonny was in shock. He stood staring at the woman who shot Johnny.

"Didn't you ever learn it's not polite to stare?"

"Didn't you ever learn it's not polite to go around shooting people?"

The woman laughed, "The pot callin' the kettle black."

"I don't shoot people just for the hell of it."

"Oh, neither do I. I assure you. I have a purpose for this."

"You'd better. You just killed one of my best men."

"Oh, he's alive. He's just a little… unconscious. I happen to be a damn good shot, if I may say so myself. I know exactly where to hit a guy so that he's alive, but out of service. Like I said, I don't shoot people just for the hell of it, and I certainly don't kill for the hell of it either."

She whistled and four large men appeared out of the bushes surrounding the area. She barked out orders and they followed immediately, "You two… drop this one on the doorstep of the ER," she motioned to Johnny. The two men picked up Johnny and carried him to a car parked on a side street in the distance. "You two, come with me," she looked at Sonny with a grin, "I know Mr. Corinthos doesn't usually harm women, but I don't wanna be the exception."

One of the men climbed into the driver's seat of Sonny limo while the other held the door open for Sonny and his captor. She smiled at him, "After you."

Sonny climbed in as the woman gave her guard another order, "Go sit up front," and then climbed in herself.

Sonny watched as the woman put her gun away, "I trust you'll be a good boy?"

"Don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Not really."

The woman stared straight ahead while Sonny stared at her. He had sat down so that he would be slightly facing her. She had long blond hair and deep brown eyes. She was slim and kind of short, about 5'5 or 5'6… obviously why she needed all the muscle she had with her.

She could feel him looking at her, "What did I say about staring?"

"I'm just trying to memorize what you look like."

"Oh yeah… you like me, do ya?"

"Nah… It's just that, once I figure out how to get away from you, I wanna be sure to avoid you at all costs. It'll help if I remember what you look like."

She gave a playful frown, "Oh… now, you don't mean that."

Sonny gave her a big smile, "Oh, yes I do."

She was about to say something when the limo was hit from behind, "What the hell?"

Sonny looked out the back window and smiled to himself, then got ready for another hit. The hit came and the limo was run off the road. It hit a cement pole sending Sonny and his captor flying through the air. She landed on her back and he landed flat on top of her. He took the opportunity to grab her gun.

"Well, well, well. It's never fun when the tables turn, is it?"

She just stared at him. She couldn't help but notice how good he smelled.

"So quiet all of a sudden. Cat got your tongue?"

"Not much to say."

"Try… goodbye."

He smiled then got up, ran to the car that had rammed the limo and climbed in the passenger side.

"Didn't I tell you to go home?"

"Benny told me to follow you or he'd fire me."

Sonny laughed, "Glad to see ya, Max…. Listen, we gotta get to the hospital."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, we gotta get Johnny."

They found Johnny lying in an alley on the side of the ER and brought him back to Sonny's penthouse, so the cops wouldn't get involved.

"Max, call the doctor."

"Yes, sir."

Max went downstairs while Sonny tried to get Johnny to wake up. He opened his eyes a few times, but never long enough to speak. Sonny paced the room until the doctor showed up. then waited downstairs. After about an hour, the doctor came down to speak to Sonny.

"How's he doin'?"

"He'll be fine. The bullet missed all the major organs. I'd say he's very lucky. He needs a lot of rest and plenty fluids. I left pain medication on the night table. You can call me if he has any trouble breathing or if the pain medication isn't working, but he should be fine."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The doctor left, and Sonny went back up to the guestroom. He found Johnny staring up at the ceiling.

"You should be sleeping."

"Nah, I'm okay."

"You were shot. You need your rest."

"So, what happened out there?"

"Short version?"

Johnny nodded, fighting off the urge to sleep.

"Well… short version is, you were shot, I was kidnapped, and Max saved the day… and I need a new limo."

Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"You'll find out later."

"So who was the guy?"

"Huh?"

"The guy who shot me… who was it?"

Sonny hid a grin.

"Was it Sorel?"

"No…no."

Johnny stared at Sonny waiting for an answer. Not wanting to push his boss too far by asking too many questions.

"It's not important who it was. Not now. You get some rest."

Johnny nodded and Sonny walked back downstairs to find Jason waiting on the sofa.

"How's Johnny doin'?"

"He's gonna be fine. It seemed really bad at first though. I thought he was dead."

"Who was it?"

"I don't know."

"This guy is gonna have to be taught a lesson."

"It was a woman."

Jason's mouth dropped open, "What?"

"A woman."

"Who was she working for?"

"I don't know… never got around to asking," Sonny said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay…"

"You know what's a real kick in the head… she was gorgeous."

Jason laughed.

"No, I'm serious. If I had met her under different circumstances, I would've done everything in my power… to get that woman in bed."

"You're serious…"

"Yeah… but I still hope I never see her again."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. You know… kidnapping kinda puts a damper on a relationship."

They both laughed, but Jason got serious again very quickly, "So, what do you wanna do about this?"

"I called Benny while the doctor was here. He's gonna track down that woman. Right now, that's all we can do."

Sonny patted Jason on the back, "Come on, man. I'll fix us somethin' to eat."

Sonny's kidnapper sat on an empty desk in an abandoned warehouse, waiting to meet with her employer. She stood when he walked in.

"You're late, Sorel."

"Hello to you too, Carly."

"I have told you repeatedly not to call me Carly."

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Benson… where is he," Sorel asked looking around the empty warehouse.

"He got away."

"He got away?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Now, you listen to me…"

"Don't start with me Sorel! I don't have to explain anything to you. YOU called on MY services. I will deliver Sonny Corinthos to you."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Are you nuts? We have to wait… at least a couple of weeks!"

"YOU are supposed to be the best!"

"I AM the best… because I'm patient! If we try again now, they'll be ready. We have to let Corinthos think it was just a one-time, failed attempt."

"Fine, you wait one week."

Carly laughed, "You're even dumber than I thought. You know what, you wanna get someone killed, let it be yourself."

She started to walk off, but he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, "Okay, we'll do it your way."

He tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away, "Get your hands off me. I have standards, ya know… not to mention self-respect."

Sorel was infuriated that she shot him down, yet again, "Just do your job! Get Corinthos to drop his guard!"

He stormed out of the warehouse and Carly sat back down on the desk. She was thinking about what she should do next, and she was suddenly hit with an idea.

She thought, "I'll let Corinthos go."

* * *

Three weeks later

Sonny walked off the elevator and was greeted by Max. Johnny was spending some time in Puerto Rico. He didn't really want to, but Sonny insisted he take some time off.

"Max, I'm exhausted. I'm unpluggin' the phone, and I don't want to be disturbed for any reason. You got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"If you need anything, get Jason."

"Yes, sir."

Sonny closed the door and went up to his bedroom. Without turning on the light, he headed straight for his closet, unaware that he had a visitor.

"Bang. You're dead."

Sonny turned around quickly as the lamp on his nightstand was turned on. Carly sat in the middle of his bed, leaning on her left arm. In her right hand, she held a gun pointed right at Sonny.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"I have my ways… but don't blame Max. There was no way he could've known."

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "How do you…"

"Oh, I know a lot about you and your men, Mr. Corinthos. In fact, the more I learn about you, the more I like you. You're a breath of fresh air compared to my employer. Maybe you know him," she teased, knowing that Sonny knew exactly who Sorel was, "Joseph Sorel."

"So, Sorel hired you."

"Unfortunately."

He stood staring at her for a few minutes, then said, "Well, I know all about your employer… so who are you?"

"You know who I am."

"I do?"

"Sure ya do. Benson?"

Sonny's eyes got wide, "You're C. Benson?"

"Yep… I take it you were expecting a man?"

"Well, yeah… I mean, with your reputation…"

"I know."

"So you came here to kill me?"

"Uh… no. I was hired to deliver you to Sorel."

"Then what?"

"That would be it for me, but… after our last, uh… 'encounter'," she lowered her gun, "I've seriously been thinking of telling Sorel to go screw himself."

Sonny laughed, "What changed your mind?"

"You."

Carly stood and put her gun on the nightstand, then walked over to Sonny. She stood as close as possible without touching him, "I keep thinking how good you felt lying on top of me on the floor of that limo… how good you smelled."

Sonny had to fight the urge to throw her onto the bed. He clenched his fists at his sides.

She stepped even closer, "What do you say? We have a little fun…" she cocked her head to the side, motioning toward the bed, "then I'll forget all about the deal I have with Sorel."

"You are direct."

She gave him a wicked grin and waited for his response.

"Well, I'm flattered… but I don't sleep my way out of situations."

Carly stepped away from him, "Too bad. I guess I'll have to let you go without that little perk."

Carly started to leave, but stopped in the doorway at the sound of Sonny's voice, "You're still gonna let me go?"

"I told you. Sorel can go screw himself. He's an arrogant bastard." She smiled at him, "I actually like you, Corinthos. I've never met a man in the business who was actually decent."

"What makes you think I'm decent?"

"I've done my homework."

There was silence for a moment.

"What are you gonna do about Sorel? He'll have you killed without a second thought."

"Give me some credit, Corinthos. I got pass your guards… YOUR guards… the best on the east coast. I think I can outwit Sorel."

They both laughed.

"Until we meet again."

"Good-bye C. Benson."

"Carly… the C is for Carly."

She smiled and walked out of the bedroom. Sonny rubbed the back of his neck and turned to see her gun laying on his nightstand… an excuse to go after her. He grabbed it and ran down after her, but she was gone. He swung open the front door, nearly scaring Max to death, "Did she come out here?"

"No one came out of here. Is everything okay, boss?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

Sonny shut the door and remembered the gun in his hand. He examined it and pulled out the clip… empty.

Sonny's mind raced, "Did she know it was empty? She had to. She didn't get her reputation by forgetting to load her gun. Why did she come here with an unloaded gun?"

Benny searched for Carly for three months before Sonny gave up. She was good. She left no evidence of where she went, or even of where she had been. A few weeks later, Sonny went to handle some business in Puerto Rico. He stayed an extra few days. He needed to relax.

He took a long swim in the ocean, then headed back to his room. He walked in to find Carly sitting on his bed, just as she had done at his penthouse.

She grinned at him, "Long time, no see."

* * *

A week later

Sonny returned to Port Charles a very happy man. The business in Puerto Rico had gone smoothly and he had taken care of C. Benson without incident. Now he had to handle Sorel.

He picked up the phone and called Benny.

"Is everything in order to move on Sorel?"

"Yes sir. We've designated a location and replaced his pilot."

"Good. No mistakes, Benny. Make that clear. I've let Sorel live long enough."

Sorel called his bodyguard into his office.

"Leo, get in here!"

"Yes, sir?"

"I need you to get the plane ready. I have to get out of the country for awhile."

"Did something happen, sir?"

Sorel looked up, "Corinthos killed C. Benson."

"What? Someone finally got the guy?"

"C. Benson was a woman, you moron."

Leo's jaw hit the floor. "Corinthos had a _woman_ killed?"

"He didn't _have _her killed. He killed her himself. He's a loose canon now… I don't know what he's gonna do next. I want to be out of the country within twenty-four hours."

"Yes, sir."

Leo left the office, closing the door behind him, going to make final arrangements for his boss. Sorel sat behind his desk with his head in his hands. He pushed Sonny too far this time, and he knew it. He had no choice, but to run.

* * *

Two hours later

Sorel quickly boarded his private plane and ordered the pilot to take off. He buckled in and watched as Port Charles slowly faded away.

"Sir?"

Sorel turned to see Leo standing next to him.

"Would you like a glass of wine… to help you relax?"

"Sure, that would be great."

A few minutes later, Sorel was sipping his wine. Far away from Port Charles, he found himself relaxing and slowly drifting to sleep.

When Sorel awoke, he could barely open his eyes. The second the light seeped in it felt like needles shooting all the way to the back of his head. He spoke aloud to convince himself he was awake.

"How much wine did I drink?"

It was then that Sorel forced himself to become alert… as alert as possible. He heard the voice of vengeance.

"I don't think it was the wine… so much as what was IN the wine."

"Corinthos…"

"Ya know… you almost had me this time, I gotta tell ya. Hiring a woman to come after me… 'Cause you knew… you KNEW… I would NEVER hurt a woman. Not even in self-defense."

"Yeah, well…"

"QUIET! You listen now… don't say a word."

Sorel remained quiet, knowing there was no point in pissing Sonny off more. Sonny walked across the plane to where Sorel was and took the seat opposite him.

"She did good… coming back to my penthouse. Making me think she wasn't working for you anymore… but coming to my hotel room in Puerto Rico, that was the end of the game. I had to take care of her after that."

"So, the Mighty Sonny Corinthos killed a woman."

Sonny looked confused, "What woman?"

And now Sorel looked even more confused, "Carly!"

Sonny smiled, realizing that his plan had worked. Sorel was completely clueless.

"Did I say I killed Carly?"

"You took care of her… that was the word on the street."

"Oh, I took care of her… but not in the way you think."

FLASHBACK

"Long time, no see."

He grinned at her, "May I ask why you're always sneakin' into my bedrooms?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "Hopin' to catch ya naked…"

"Right…"

"I heard you've been looking for me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Of course you won't admit it."

"Yeah, I will… You left your gun at my penthouse."

She smiled, knowing her gun wasn't the only reason for his search, "Well, it was awfully nice of you to try and return it."

He looked her right in the eye, "Your _unloaded_ gun."

"You noticed that, huh?"

"Yeah, I noticed. Why on earth would you break into my home with an empty gun?"

"I told you. I went there with the intent of letting you go."

"Why is that?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"I want answers. The first time we meet, you kidnap me. The second time, you hold me at gunpoint with an empty gun and let me go. Now, you come to Puerto Rico and show up in my bedroom. What is it you want from me? Why are you here?"

She stood up, "You were searching for me!"

"I want answers. Starting with why you broke your deal with Sorel."

"I had my doubts about the deal from the beginning." She sat back down on the edge of the bed. "… Sorel wants your territory, and he'll do anything to get it."

"Then why not just have you kill me? Why did he have to do it himself?"

"He respects you. He would love it if you agreed to be his partner."

"I know. He's approached me with that before."

"Exactly, but you didn't accept his offer. You're more powerful than he is, and he knows it. Without your partnership, his only other option is to take your territory. He knows he can't go after you himself. So, he hired me… but he gave me orders not to kill you. He wanted to do it himself. Probably so your men would fall under his control."

"Making it easier for him to take over my territory. So, what were these doubts you had?"

"In my line of work you study your target. You find out about their schedule, their hangouts… their past." She looked up at him with sad eyes, "I probably know more about you than your best friend."

Sonny stared at her, wondering just how much she knew.

"I went through old police records… stuff like that. I could tell you worked hard to get where you are, unlike Sorel. I started wondering if I was doing the right thing… helping that scum take away everything you earned."

Sonny nodded.

"My mind was officially made up the day I tried to kidnap you. I had fully intended to take you to Sorel, and then wash my hands of the whole thing, but your guard made sure that didn't happen. Anyone else would have killed me the second they got my gun. I realized I couldn't help him take down the only decent man in the business."

"Why did you come back to my penthouse?"

"I felt obligated to let you know that Sorel was behind it. That he would probably try again. Mostly, I wanted to let you know that I wouldn't be working for Sorel anymore. I didn't want you to remember me as the bitch that tried to kill you. Sorel thinks I did it to throw you off."

He sat down beside her, "…And the gun?"

"I knew you wouldn't listen to me without the gun, but I didn't want an accident either. So I left it unloaded."

There was silence for a moment, then Sonny looked in her in the eyes.

"Why are you here now?"

"You were searching for me…"

He continued to stare at her. He knew that wasn't the only reason she was there, and she could see it in his eyes.

"… I have a proposition for you."

Sonny smiled, "Let's hear it."

"I want to help you take down Sorel. He has to be stopped. He's the type of guy who would start a turf war just because he's bored. He's an idiot…"

Sonny laughed, but Carly was serious, "… which makes him extremely dangerous."

Sonny knew she was right, but he was worried about her safety.

"If word gets around that you let your target go and turned on your employer… you'll be the most hunted woman on the planet. There's only one way you can help me."

"What's that?"

"You'll have to let me kill you."

"WHAT?"

Sonny laughed, "You'll have to let me kill C. Benson. If Sorel thinks I've killed you… a _woman_… he'll know he's pushed me too far. He's too chicken to stay. I guarantee he'll leave the country. That's how we'll get him."

"I get that you want me to fake my own death, but…"

"One thing you have to understand is that C. Benson can never exist again. You'll have to get a new identity. I know people, so that shouldn't be a problem… but if you don't wanna go through with this…"

"No… I do. I'm just not following you on the rest of your plan."

"Just leave everything to me."

End Flashback

"Okay Sorel. This is how it's gonna go. We're on an island… basically out in the middle of nowhere. You have thirty minutes to get right with God… thirty minutes before my guy Leo torches this plane, with you on it… victim of a plane crash."

Sorel watched as Leo, his bodyguard, entered from the back of the plane, "Leo, you son-of-a-bitch. You worked for Corinthos this whole time…"

"ENOUGH, Sorel."

Sonny stood and watched as Leo strapped Sorel to his seat.

"Well, I guess I'll be going. I'd say it was a pleasure, but…. why lie?"

Sonny chuckled, which angered Sorel.

"Why don't you kill me yourself, Corinthos!"

Sonny slowly turned to look at Sorel, "I have a woman in my life now. She wouldn't like it if I had your blood on my hands… Adios, pal."

Leo set the plane ablaze and Sonny waited around until he was sure there was no way Sorel could escape, then got on his plane and watched the blaze turn into a campfire as they flew away from the island.

* * *

Safe house – undisclosed location

Sonny entered, "Jason?"

Jason turned the corner with Carly close behind, "How did it go?"

"Just as we planned."

Jason had filled Carly in on the plan while he was with her at the safe house, and he worked with Sonny's contacts to get her a new identity.

She hugged Sonny, "Thank you for doing this."

Sonny smiled, "No problem. So what's your name now?"

Carly grinned, "C. Morgan."

Sonny stared at Jason, "Morgan?"

Jason shrugged and let Carly answer.

"Yeah, Morgan. I got to know a lot about Jason the past few days in this tiny, little house. I feel very close to him."

Jason cut in, "This does work to our advantage. Alan and Monica have had so many affairs, she could be a long-lost cousin… from somewhere in the Q bloodline. Once she met the family she decided to use my last name, not wanting anything to do with the Q's."

Sonny laughed, "That's extremely plausible." He looked at Carly, "Where will you be staying?"

"With Jason. Ya know… to keep appearances for our story."

"Of course." Sonny couldn't help but smile at her statement. She was trying to reassure him that nothing was going on between her and Jason. "I've got the limo waiting outside to take us back to Port Charles."

Carly took a deep breath, "Let's go."

Jason walked around to the passenger side door while Sonny held the other door open for Carly. He stopped her as she went to climb in.

"By the way… what does the C stand for now?"

"Caroline."

He smiled, "Caroline… I like that."

THE END


End file.
